DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Systematic Supervision, Phase I, will develop group training for elementary school staff on the application of active supervision techniques, which have been found effective in reducing problem behaviors in school common areas. This innovative, cost-efficient approach, developed in collaboration with the Institute of Violence and Destructive Behavior at the University of Oregon, uses multimedia and DVD technology to deliver the training at school-wide in-service presentations. Systematic Supervision, will describe and model the basic techniques of: (a) movement by staff, (b) scanning by staff, (c) effective and efficient positive reinforcement, (d) effective and efficient delivery of consequences for inappropriate behavior, (e) basic behavior support and intervention, and (f) monitoring and data-based decision-making. The evaluation will measure the program's efficacy in improving playground behaviors by using a wait-list control group design with three subject groups. In Phase II, other related training modules will be developed using similar protocols: (a) designing and teaching school rules, (b) recognizing and intervening with bullying and harassment, (c) preventative interactions, and (d) designing and implementing school-wide reinforcement systems.